Australian Museum and Farm Animals/Gallery
File:FarmAnimalsOpening1.png|The Wiggles File:FarmAnimalsOpening2.png|"I'm Anthony, and it's time for a snack." File:FarmAnimalsOpening3.png|"Anthony, no time for that. It's time for a song on Network Wiggles." File:FarmAnimalsOpening4.png|Anthony shrugging File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)1.png|Move Like an Emu File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)2.png|The Wiggly Group File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)3.png|The Wiggly Dancers as emus File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)4.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)5.png|Henry, Wags, and Anthony File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)6.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)7.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)8.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)9.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)10.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)11.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)12.png|Henry, The Wiggles, and Wags File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)13.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)14.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)15.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)16.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)17.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)18.png|Jeff, Wags, Captain, and Dorothy File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)19.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)20.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)21.png|Wags playing the drums File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)22.png|The Wiggles, Captain, and Wags File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)23.png|Murray, Anthony, and Wags File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)24.png|Captain, The Wiggles, and Dorothy File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)25.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)26.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)27.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)28.png|Jeff, Wags, and Captain File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)29.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)30.png|Dorothy playing the red Maton electric guitar File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)31.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)32.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)33.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)34.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)35.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)36.png|Henry playing the red Starry Keyboard File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)37.png File:MoveLikeanEmu(2002)38.png File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum1.png File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum2.png File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum3.png|Greg File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum4.png|Dorothy and the kids File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum5.png File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum6.png|The dinosaurs File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum7.png File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum8.png|Brontosaurus File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum9.png File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum10.png|Pterodactyl File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum11.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum12.png File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum13.png|Dorothy File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum14.png File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum15.png|A bear File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum16.png|An emu File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum17.png File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum18.png|"But now, it's back to you, Greg. Bye!" File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum19.png|Greg holding a bone File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum20.png|Wags grabbing the bone File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum21.png|Wags and Greg File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum22.png|Wags eating a bone File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum23.png File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum24.png|Captain Feathersword File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum25.png|Greg announcing the weather File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum26.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum27.png|Captain Feathersword announcing a hailing of jellies File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum28.png File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum29.png File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum30.png|Weather: A Hailing of Jellies File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum31.png|A jelly in Captain's mouth File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum32.png|"Back to you, Greg." File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum33.png|Greg eating jelly File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum34.png|Greg announcing sports File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum35.png|Sports: Hula Hoops File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum36.png|Wags and Henry File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum37.png|Captain hula hooping File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum38.png|Wags hula hooping File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum39.png|Dorothy and her hula hoop File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum40.png|Dorothy's hula hoop File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum41.png|Henry's hula hoop File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum42.png|Henry hula hooping File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum43.png File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum44.png|Wags File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum45.png File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum46.png|Wags and Captain File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum47.png|Captain falling down File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum48.png File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum49.png File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum50.png File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum51.png|Captain's hula hoop File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum52.png File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum53.png File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum54.png File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum55.png|Greg signing off while hula hooping File:DorothyVisitstheMuseum56.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:Sleeping1.png|Murray yawning File:Sleeping2.png|Murray feeling sleepy File:Sleeping3.png|Murray showing sleepy eyes File:Sleeping4.png|Murray having an idea File:Sleeping5.png|Murray falling asleep File:Sleeping6.png|Jeff and Murray File:Sleeping7.png|''"Jeff not included."'' File:Sleeping8.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Sleeping File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop intro File:AnimalFun1.png|Anthony's Workshop: Potato People File:AnimalFun2.png|Rebecca, Anthony, Zack, and Riley File:AnimalFun3.png|A potato person File:AnimalFun4.png|Rebecca, Anthony, and Riley File:AnimalFun5.png|Rebecca, Anthony, and Zack File:AnimalFun6.png File:AnimalFun7.png File:AnimalFun8.png File:AnimalFun9.png File:AnimalFun10.png File:AnimalFun11.png File:AnimalFun12.png File:AnimalFun13.png|Anthony, Zack, and Riley File:AnimalFun14.png File:AnimalFun15.png File:AnimalFun16.png File:AnimalFun17.png|Anthony signing off File:AnimalFun18.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:LookingUpataMap1.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:LookingUpataMap2.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Looking Up at a Map File:GetReadyToWiggleTVPrologue1.png|Jeff sleeping File:GetReadyToWiggleTVPrologue2.png|"Hey Jeff, wake up." File:GetReadyToWiggleTVPrologue3.png|"It's time to get ready to wiggle." "Okay." File:GetReadyToWiggleTVPrologue4.png|Jeff and Captain File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)1.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)2.png|Anthony, Wags, and Greg File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)3.png|Get Ready To Wiggle File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)4.png|Henry, Sharryn, and Jeff File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)5.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)6.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)7.png|Dorothy, Henry, and Sharryn File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)8.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)9.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)10.png|Ben, Anthony, and Greg File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)11.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)12.png|Dorothy and Henry File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)13.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)14.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)15.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)16.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)17.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)18.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)19.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)20.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)21.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)22.png|Captain and Murray File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)23.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)24.png|Wags playing the drums File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)25.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)26.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)27.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(2002)28.png File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons intro File:AnimalFun19.png File:AnimalFun20.png|Captain and Greg File:AnimalFun21.png File:AnimalFun22.png File:AnimalFun23.png|Captain's Magic Buttons: Farm Animals File:AnimalFun24.png File:WatchingTheWaves1.png File:WatchingTheWaves2.png|Watching The Waves File:WatchingTheWaves3.png|Wags and Jeff File:WatchingTheWaves4.png File:WatchingTheWaves5.jpg|Jeff playing the xylophone File:WatchingTheWaves6.png File:WatchingTheWaves7.png File:WatchingTheWaves8.png|Anthony and Greg File:WatchingTheWaves9.jpg File:WatchingTheWaves10.png File:WatchingTheWaves11.png|Wags playing the conch horn File:WatchingTheWaves12.png File:WatchingTheWaves13.png|Xylophone File:WatchingTheWaves14.png File:WatchingTheWaves15.png File:TheWigglesinaCrazySpiral.jpg|The Wiggles in a crazy spiral File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music with Murray intro File:ClapYourHands47.png|Jeff, Murray, and the kids File:ClapYourHands48.png File:ClapYourHands49.png|The kids File:ClapYourHands50.png File:ClapYourHands51.png|Music With Murray: Clapping File:ClapYourHands52.png|The kids clapping File:ClapYourHands53.png File:ClapYourHands54.png File:ClapYourHands55.png File:ClapYourHands56.png|Jeff and Murray File:ClapYourHands57.png|Rock-a-Bye Your Bear File:ClapYourHands58.png File:ClapYourHands59.png File:ClapYourHands60.png|Murray File:ClapYourHands61.png|Jeff's keyboard File:ClapYourHands62.png File:ZingZangWingWangWongTVPrologue.png|Captain and Anthony introducing Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong File:ZingZangWingWangWong1.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong2.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and The Wiggly Dancers File:ZingZangWingWangWong3.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong4.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong5.jpg File:ZingZangWingWangWong6.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong7.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong8.jpg File:ZingZangWingWangWong9.png|Greg, the Wiggly Friends, and the Wiggly Dancers File:ZingZangWingWangWong10.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong11.jpg File:ZingZangWingWangWong12.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong13.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong14.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong15.jpg|Dorothy, Captain, and Henry File:ZingZangWingWangWong16.jpg File:ZingZangWingWangWong17.jpg File:ZingZangWingWangWong18.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong19.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong20.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong21.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong22.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong23.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong24.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong25.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong26.jpg|Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong File:ZingZangWingWangWong27.png File:ZingZangWingWangWong28.png File:TheWigglesinaSpiral.jpg|The Wiggles in a spiral File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff? intro File:AnimalFun25.png File:AnimalFun26.png|"And here's your host, Captain Feathersword. That's me." File:AnimalFun27.png|Captain Feathersword File:AnimalFun28.png|Captain and Anthony File:AnimalFun29.png File:AnimalFun30.png File:AnimalFun31.png File:AnimalFun32.png File:AnimalFun33.png|Anthony File:AnimalFun34.png|Jeff sleeping on the Big Red Car Kiddie Ride V2 File:AnimalFun35.png File:AnimalFun36.png File:AnimalFun37.png File:AnimalFun38.png File:AnimalFun39.png File:AnimalFun40.png File:AnimalFun41.png|"1, 2, 3." File:AnimalFun42.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:AnimalFun43.png|Jeff waking up File:AnimalFun44.png|"I better get back to Network Wiggles." File:AnimalFun45.png|Jeff air driving the Big Red Car Kiddie Ride V2 File:AnimalFun46.png|Captain and Anthony signing off File:AnimalFun47.png File:AnimalFun48.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)1.png|Play Your Guitar With Murray File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)2.png|Murray playing his red Maton electric guitar File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)3.png|Jeff, Wags, and Kase File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)4.png|Anthony, Henry, Ben, and Murray File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)5.png|Sharryn, Dorothy, Greg, and Captain File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)6.png|Henry File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)7.png|Ben, Sharryn, Dorothy, Greg, Murray, and Captain File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)8.png|Larissa, Kase, Wags, Murray, and Jeff File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)9.png|Greg File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)10.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)11.png File:Episode22(22-Minute)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits2.png File:Episode22(22-Minute)endcredits2.png File:Episode22(22-Minute)endcredits3.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)13.png File:Episode22(22-Minute)endcredits4.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)14.png File:Episode22(22-Minute)endcredits5.png File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits8.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)15.png|Anthony, Henry, and Ben File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits9.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)16.png|Wags and Jeff File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits10.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)17.png|Dorothy File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits11.png File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits12.png File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits13.png|Greg and Captain File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits14.png File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits15.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)19.png File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits16.png File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits17.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2002)20.png|The Wiggly Group and the Wiggly Dancers File:Episode6(22-Minute)endcredits18.png File:Episode22(22-Minute)endcredits9.png|Greg in the credits File:Episode22(22-Minute)endcredits10.png|Jeff in the credits File:Episode22(22-Minute)endcredits11.png|Murray in the credits File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version1)4.png|Anthony facing the wrong wawy File:Episode22(22-Minute)endcredits12.png|Anthony in the credits File:Episode22(22-Minute)endcredits13.png|Captain and Dorothy in the credits File:Episode1(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing1.png|Captain and Dorothy File:Episode22(22-Minute)endcredits14.png File:Episode22(22-Minute)endcredits15.png File:Episode22(22-Minute)endcredits16.png File:Episode1(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing2.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-RedBackground.png|Endboard of a red background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries